The invention proceeds from a battery having a plurality of battery cells.
It is known from the prior art that batteries, in particular lithium-ion batteries, comprise at least one battery module, or advantageously also more than one battery module. In addition, a battery module preferably has a multiplicity of individual battery cells, which are connected to one another to form the battery module, wherein the individual battery cells can be connected to one another in series and/or in parallel by means of cell connectors. A temperature-control device is needed here in order for it to be possible for the battery cells to be operated within a predetermined temperature range.
US 2016/0226053 describes a battery having two battery modules with battery cells which are arranged in alternating fashion and are electrically connected to one another in each case in series and/or in parallel.
DE 10 2013 218 489 discloses a battery module having a plurality of battery cells around which a cooling fluid flows.